Age of Strife
The Age of Strife as it is known throughout the galaxy is an era where the galaxy dipped in and out of peace. One of the most expansive conflicts during the age of strife was the Imperial-Chiss War which saw the planet of Felucia almost completely decimated and the Kolcta War which was a bitter battle fought on Mananan for control of the galaxies Kolcta. The Age of Strife gained it's name through it's period of dismay and destruction of order within the galaxy. The Age of Strife saw the rise of the Second Galactic Alliance and then the Second New Republic both under Supreme Chancellor/Chief of State Eylon. The Galactic Empire became a new galactic power under War General Kavar and Aeaolen Kicka. The Jedi Crisis The prestigious title of Jedi Grand Master is given to the Jedi Master Sakura Ineria; who had served the Old Jedi Order for many years was given the chance to lead the Jedi Order through an era which would see the Jedi Order decline to a point of almost extinction. Under the guidance of Grand Master Ineria, the Jedi Order was able to salvage the reputations of many former Jedi Masters such as Foran Everworst, the former leader of the Union. Jedi Grand Master Ineria disappeared the Jedi were once again left without a leader, the Jedi Council met and elected Sion as the new Jedi Grand Master. However, even though the Jedi seemed to be on the rise once again, and relations with Galactic Republic (Lok) seemed to be improving, the Jedi were scared into hiding when Supreme Chancellor Lok Kavar issued Order 66 once again. It was soon after Order 66 was re-issued that Foran Everworst was elected Jedi High Master and given the task of making peace between the Jedi and the Republic; Foran would later be successful in the talks and a "peace" was brokered between the Jedi and the Republic. The reasons for the re-issuance of Order 66 were never clear, no one knew exactly what Chancellor Lok was thinking when he issued to Order nor has anyone gathered any reliable intelligence to prove any theories. Order 66 caused Jedi Grand Master Sion to resign from his post and the Jedi Council once again met and elected the Jedi Master Atoli as Jedi Grand Master, however her reign was short lived as she disappeared much like her predecessors. The Jedi Council was forced to meet again and chose the returned Jedi Master, San Xaan, as their choice for Jedi Grand Master, however unlikely a choice Master Xaan was, he was a qualified Jedi Master who had served a very long time in the Jedi Order and had experience and wisdom that was invaluable. Though on the decline the Jedi Order under Grand Master Xaan achieved a level of importance and prosperity rarely seen for an lingering Order. Luna Pendragon, or Luminotia Pendragon was an esteemed Jedi Knight and eventual Jedi Master who would go on to create the Jedi Covenant; an elite sect of Jedi warriors who were reminiscent of Jedi Shadows; assassin like Jedi who sought to keep the Sith at bay, or destroy them if need be. It would only be soon enough that when Grand Master Xaan decided to step down that Luna was the obvious choice to succeed him. The Jedi Council's decision to elect Luminotia Pendragon was unanimous; Luna Pendragon would succeed San Xaan as Jedi Grand Master. It was an era of external and internal strife, the Grand Master Luna, resigned and it was only months later that the Jedi Order, who was entirely leaderless ended the interregnum when Luna returned to the post of Grand Master. The Kolcta War is one of the few offensive actions that the Jedi Order has ever partaken in. The Kolcta war was a single, fierce battle on Mananan which saw the end of Kolcta entirely; the very small amount of it that was left within the galaxy. Lead by the Jedi Grand Master and a small strike force of Jedi, the Grand Master and her force battled a small group of Old Sith Order which had gathered to try to take the Kolcta for the Sith and the Empire. It was soon after the Kolcta War that Luna would resign from the post of Jedi Grand Master entirely, the Jedi Order experienced a sharp decline in it's fierce interregnum. Revenge of the Sith The Old Sith Order was decadent a corrupt, the man who sought to restore the Order and loyalty that the Sith once had was Aeaolen Kicka. Dark Lord of the Sith Regoram was interested when Aeaolen returned about his idea of a Sith Inquisition; an organization dedicated to removing the stench of heretics and traitors to the Sith. Deemed Primarch of the Sith Inquisition and Sith Lord of the Inquisition, Aeaolen was on his rise to becoming a powerful force in the history of the galaxy. Hundreds if not thousands of Sith joined the fledging organization, and eventually thousands of Sith across the Order were killed in massive purges. The Old Sith Order for a short time being was one of the closest, loyal organizations in the galaxy. A Galactic Alliance... Supreme Chancellor Lok, a man who's tenure as Supreme Chancellor had been recognized as a "dictatorship" in a sense of the word. Chancellor Lok had made many enemies within his own faction and his close allies, including the Old Jedi Order. It was these events which lead to Chancellor Lok deciding that his reign was to come to an end, but before he resigned he helped create the Galactic Liberation Force, a paramilitary wing of the Galactic Republic which partnered with the Old Jedi Order to help it in military situations. It was in 233 ABY when he would resign. During the final days of Supreme Chancellor Lok's reign the small Coruscant shipyards were attacked by a terrorist organization which had reportedly been affiliated with the Old Jedi Order and a group who wished to see Supreme Chancellor Lok removed or worse, dead. The investigation never garnered much attention or brought any clear results. In a shocking announcement to the galaxy, Chancellor Lok stepped down after his storied reign. The Galactic Republic Senate chose to elect Senator Eylon to take his place, and the Second Galactic Alliance and eventual Second New Republic was born. Elyon's first steps as Supreme Chancellor was to reform the Galactic Republic Constitution, former Chancellor Lok remained quite active in the New Republic and Galactic Alliance Senates. As the Prime Minister of Kuat, the personal represenative of the Kuat of Kuat Lok passed many successful bills which still stand as law in todays galaxy. One of them noted that any member of the Republic/Alliance may succeed from the Republic/Alliance, something which during his tenure as Supreme Chancellor, was removed from the Constitution. The Empire Returns Within the Empire, the Emperor was beginning to become revered as a savior and an almost god-like figure; War General Rey Kavar was intelligent enough to realize this and worked with his post as Commissioner of COMPNOR to help guide his own power. The "Imperial Church" existed as an unofficial body of worship within the Empire, it existed to meet the means of the masses of the people, the members of the Imperial Church were called a wide array of things, priests, confessors, protectors and many other things, however a large group of them begun to urge for reform and a full fledged organization, with the Emperor coming and going throughout the Galaxy, Kavar was in the post of Interim Emperor, multiple times. Kavar launched the Imperial Church under the name of the Imperial Ecclesiarchy, Agmar, the unofficial leader of the Imperial Church and Master Imperial Confessor was given the title of Ecclesiarch and given reigns over the entirety of the Imperial religion, it was the beginning of a long history of Ecclesiarchs. The Battle of Dac (Age of Strife) was one of the major battles in the Age of Strife, the Interim Emperor Kavar makes a swift move to attack the main shipyard capacity of the Republic/Alliance. The Battle of Taanab (Age of Strife) was where the Imperial War General Kavar moved to attack the Galactic Republic and cut it off from using Taanab's precious food resources. It was during this period of bitter conflict that Emperor Mar "Regoram" Gore had come and gone throughout the galaxy, upon one of his returns he learned the the Empress, Ra'ah'mah conspired against him and dispatched War General Kavar to capture her. During this time, Ecclesiarch Agmar I is removed and is replaced by Ecclesiarch Deg I. The Mandalorians Return Thrace Aurer, born on Mandalore and a staunch follower of the Mandalorian way decided that it was time for a new Mandalorian Empire, taking on the name of Mandalore the Relentless, Thrace calls for all true blooded Mandalorians to return. His call was answered the Mandalorian Empire was reborn, however the Mandalorian Empire and his dream was eventually crushed under the boot of internal dissent and the Empire. Source *1http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? Category:Eras